Risk, the Unexpected
by RonsPigwidgeon
Summary: If Ron had known how their night out with the mates would end, he probably would have dressed better.


**Title:** Risk, the Unexpected

**Pairing:** Ron/Draco/Harry

**Word Count/Art Medium:** 3,737

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** double-penetration, light bondage, spanking, dirty talk

**Notes:** This story was originally written as a submission for the HP_3somes 2013 fest. Thank you to my always lovely beta, songquake , for quelling my insecurities and helping me to make this story the best that it could be!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** If Ron had known how their night out with the mates would end, he probably would have dressed better.

* * *

"If you could fuck anyone in this room, who would it be?" Draco whispered in his ear. Draco had a thing for getting Ron hot while they were in public, particularly if they were with friends. He would lean over Ron's shoulder or put his arm around the back of Ron's chair and whisper the dirtiest thing he could think of, with the goal of seeing Ron's ears go red and his trousers tighten. The teasing could go on for hours, until Ron was ready to explode, and usually ended in a fast and furious fuck on the floor in the front hall.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to ignore Draco's fingers creeping up his trouser leg under the table. Hermione was telling them about running into Luna at the market the Sunday before and meeting her new fiancé, so Ron tried to focus on her, but Draco wouldn't let him. "I'd pick Blaise," he continued. "His cock is as big as yours, but it curves upwards a little. I think it would hit my sweet spot perfectly. I'd let him fuck me right on this table, with you and everyone else watching us. Would you like watching another man fuck me?"

Ron shifted in his seat and licked his lips, a picture of what Draco was describing temporarily blinding him to his surroundings. Draco knew he had a secret fantasy of watching Draco with another man. "You're going to kill me," Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Draco grinned a Cheshire grin and leaned in closer.

"Maybe I could lean back over the table and suck you off while he fucks me," was his reply, his hand reaching Ron's groin and squeezing.

Ron put his arm around the back of Draco's chair and clamped onto the back of his neck in warning. Draco merely grinned wider and kissed him. "Hey, hey, none of that at the table!" slurred Seamus, a little too drunk and near-tottering off his chair. Ron flipped him a two-fingered salute and returned Draco's kiss with extra enthusiasm.

"I'll kiss my boyfriend any time I like, and you'll keep your opinions to yourself, you sloppy Irishman," Draco shot back. Seamus waved him off and stood on shaky legs to get another drink, only to be stopped by his girlfriend and pulled back into his seat. In the ensuing argument over whether or not Seamus had hit his limit, Ron turned to Draco.

"I'd pick Harry. We had a mutual one-off once while we were camping and ever since then, I've wanted to taste his come."

Draco's eyes narrowed for a moment before a spark of excitement lit his eyes. "You want to fuck your best friend?"

"No, I want to suck him off. I'd want him to fuck you," Ron answered. He pressed his lips to Draco's ear so that no one else could hear the next part, not that anyone could have heard the entirety of their conversation with the noise in the pub. "Maybe I'd want us both to fuck you at the same time."

It was Draco's turn to go red¬—pink really, Draco was too pale to go red—and his eyes shuddered closed for a moment. When he opened them again, they were bright with a determined energy that made Ron uneasy. Things happened that Ron didn't like when Draco had that look about him. "All right," Draco said before standing. Ron watched him make his way casually over to Harry, who had been caught at the bar with two drinks in his hand as a very young witch invaded his personal space. Ron could tell even from this distance that Harry was desperately looking for an out. Ron didn't think he would appreciate the one he got.

Ron continued to worry as Draco insinuated himself between the teen girl and Harry and plucked the drink meant for Hermione out of Harry's left hand. He was flirting, which made Ron nervous until he remembered that Harry was straight and incredibly unlikely to take anything Draco said seriously. Harry laughed at something Draco said and slapped him on the back. Ron relaxed and tried to tune back into the conversations going on around him, but he couldn't keep his eyes off his lover and his best friend. Draco kept glancing over at him, a sly smirk in place every time he made eye contact with Ron. Eventually, they made their way back to the table. Draco slid back into his seat, Ron's hand wrapping around his shoulder as he did.

Harry grinned down at Ron, leaning a hand on Draco's chair back. "Malfoy's got a mouth on him, doesn't he? No wonder you go red around the ears so much."

Ron cut a look at Draco. "I really shouldn't bring him out in public. He's obscene."

"Obscene he is. Do you know what he told me you wanted us to do?"

"Of course he does. He told me, remember? Why don't you tell him what you said in response," Draco prompted, brushing a hand up Harry's side. Harry didn't seem to mind, which surprised Ron.

"I told him about the time we… experimented. Sorry, mate, I couldn't resist the flirting." By rights, Harry should have been blushing, but instead he just smiled and swayed a bit. Perhaps he was more inebriated than Ron had guessed.

"No worries, mate, he already knew."

"And found it incredibly hot. Maybe you could come back to ours and re-enact the events for me," Draco offered, coiling his fingers around Harry's jacket and tugging him down to their level. Harry grabbed onto the table to steady himself and grinned.

"Maybe I will. Ron, you up for it?" he slurred.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I think you might have had one too many there, mate. Maybe we should get you some coffee."

"That's a splendid idea! Why don't you come home with us and have a coffee… with milk." Draco licked his lips in an obscene gesture that normally would have tented Ron's trousers, but he was getting too nervous. Harry was looking very interested in what Draco was trying to sell him, and Ron didn't know what to do.

Before he could develop a plan, Draco had stood and was pulling him up by his hand. "This has been a lovely night, everyone, but we're off. Harry's got a bit too drunk to Apparate, so we're going to take him home. We'll see you at the match next Friday." He leaned over the table and kissed Hermione and Adrian on the cheeks.

Ron gave a weak wave as Harry leant into him and put an arm around his neck. "He's got quite a nice arse, doesn't he?" Harry slurred into his ear.

Ron turned a sharp look at him. "Shut your hole, Potter. You're not careful and you'll get a Sobrietus charm on your arse."

"Is that all you'll do to my arse?" Harry shot back. Ron stared at him openly, only interrupted by Draco taking his hand.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling and leaning in to kiss Ron's lips quickly.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Harry says something he'll regret later."

Draco took Harry's arm and wrapped it around his waist. "Hold on tight, Harry," he said as he nodded at Ron to Apparate out. As soon as they landed, Ron deposited Harry on the couch and went into the kitchen for tea.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him.

"Tea."

"But I thought we were going to fuck," Draco complained, trailing into the kitchen after him and boxing him in against the counter, kissing his shoulder. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not fucking you when my best mate is in the next room, Draco. I can't believe you suggested he come here. What are we going to do with him? He's only just sober enough to stand, and too drunk to know what he's doing."

"You said in the pub that you wanted him to fuck me while you watched…"

"Yeah, but I wasn't serious! He's my best mate! I'm not going to ruin seventeen years of friendship for a one-off."

"What if it wasn't a one-off?" Harry asked from the doorway. Ron and Draco both turned to look at him. He was standing straight now and was quite serious.

"Harry, stop. You're drunk. You're going to regret all this in morning and be awkward and miserable and avoid me for a month if you don't stop talking right now."

"It will only be awkward if you say no. I'm not drunk, not anymore." He held up an empty bottle of Instant!Sobriety as he walked cautiously closer to them. "And Draco and I have been talking about this for a while."

Ron's heart fell to his stomach, and he looked at Draco. "You have?"

Draco didn't hesitate to meet his eyes, clearly unashamed of going behind his partner's back. "I see the way you look at each other sometimes. There's nothing wrong with it as long as we all want it. And you do, don't you?"

Ron hesitated, looking from one to the other of them. He was nervous and a little scared, but the way Harry looked at him put his heart in his throat and Draco had stepped closer and was stroking the edge of his collar bone, which always drove him completely insane, and he just… couldn't think. And then he sort of didn't need to because Harry was kissing him, and it was just as brilliant as he had always thought it would be. Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and bending him backwards over the counter as though he couldn't get close enough to Ron, fast enough. Ron felt Draco's lips replace his fingers, his tongue snaking out to trace the line of bone. Ron's stomach clenched in arousal and he groaned into Harry's mouth.

Draco's fingers were already at work pulling his shirt over his head, and he had to pull away from Harry for the brief moment it took the fabric to pass his mouth. He reached for Harry again only to find him on his knees, unbuckling Draco's belt as he tongued his cock through the fabric. Ron groaned at the sight and turned to Draco, kissing him hard. He heard the zip of Draco's jeans and glanced down to watch Harry pull Draco's thin, deliciously pink penis from its holdings and tongue the head. Draco's fingers tightened in Ron's hair as Harry took him all the way down. It wasn't a difficult feat, Ron knew, but it was still gorgeous to watch.

While Harry continued to suck Draco off and Draco continued to suck on Ron's tongue, Harry's hands moved to Ron's jeans and began unfastening them, caressing the large bulge underneath as he slowly pulled down the zip and moved the boxers down. He turned from Draco to take Ron in, pulling the foreskin back to kiss the head, moaning in the back of his throat as he took Ron deeper while stroking Draco with his other hand.

Ron was beginning to think they could go on like that indefinitely, but he wanted to suck Harry off, too, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Draco asked to be fucked. He pulled away from Draco's seeking mouth, panting, and buried his fingers in Harry's hair to tug him gently off his erection. "If we're doing this, I think it would be better done on the bed, don't you?" he asked.

Harry nodded, standing and kissing him long enough to pass on the taste of his own pre-come. Draco walked ahead of them, unbuttoning his cuffs and pulling his oxford over his head without even bothering with the other buttons. Ron and Harry hurried after him. By the time they reached the bedroom, Draco had stripped off his jeans and pants and was spread across the bed, masturbating. Harry didn't hesitate to join him, climbing over his splayed legs and kissing him, hard. Ron stood back, watching his lover writhe under the hands and lips of another man. Harry pushed Draco's hands away from his erection and pressed them into the bed above his head, holding them there as he began kissing down Draco's chest and stomach. Draco made little whining noises and pretended to pull away, but Ron could tell he didn't put much force into the fight. He liked being restrained as much as he liked being fucked. Ron started stroking his cock absently, more turned on than he had ever been.

"Harry, please… I want you in me," Draco moaned, arching his hips up into Harry's and spreading his legs wider.

"You want me to fuck your tight hole, ferret?" Harry growled, nipping at one of Draco's nipples.

That sent Draco into a writhing frenzy. "Fuck, yes!"

"Who am I to deny you, then?" Harry slid off Draco's lap and pushed his hips around, directing him onto his knees. He slapped Draco's arse—hard, from the loud smacking sound it made—and Draco moaned, pushing his hips back towards Harry. Harry spit onto his hand and stroked the saliva onto his cock. He spit again and used the extra saliva to stroke Draco's hole. Ron moved closer to the bed to get a better look and was treated to the sight of Harry's thin fingers sliding in and out of Draco's gorgeous hole. Harry sat back on his heels and looked over at Ron, an inviting smirk playing on his lips. "Are you ready?" he asked. Ron licked his lips and nodded.

"Yes, god would you just do it already?" Draco complained.

The sharp words caused Harry to grab a handful of his hair and pulled his head back far enough for Harry's mouth to reach his ear. "I won't take your cheek, ferret," he growled as he used his free hand to push into Draco's hole.

Draco grinned and pushed back, apparently liking the forceful treatment, though it had momentarily concerned Ron. Harry rarely got angry anymore, let alone lashed out, and yet there was a fire in his eyes as he snapped his hips into Draco's. Harry didn't give Draco a moment's rest before he started thrusting. He shoved Draco's grinning face into the mattress, using his weight and the force of his thrusts to keep the blond in place. "Is that the best you can do, Potter? I've had a Hufflepuff fuck me harder."

Harry smacked his arse again. "Shut it, or I'll have to gag you."

"I'd like to you see you try."

Harry looked up at Ron, then down to Ron's hand stroking his erection. "Fine, if you won't shut the fuck up, then you'll get busy sucking Ron's cock. Ron, get over here."

Ron didn't argue, not with the look Harry was giving him. Harry released Draco's head, and Draco immediately pushed onto one hand, smirking over his shoulder as he took hold of Ron's shaft and licked the head. His eyes drifted up to Ron and he smiled in pleasure as he suckled along the veins running up the shaft. His eyes closed as Harry continued to plunge into him, and he took Ron's cock down his throat. Ron groaned and leaned over his bobbing head to massage his hands down Draco's smooth back. His hands trailed over Draco's cheeks, pulling them apart to get a better view of Harry snapping in and out of his pretty little hole. Ron loved watching himself thrust into Draco, but watching someone else—his best friend, at that—do it was infinitely more erotic. He glanced up at Harry, who grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"He was so tight at first, but he's starting to loosen up. Want to join me?" Harry panted against his lips between their kisses. Ron looked back down at Draco's arsehole, getting slicker the longer Harry fucked him. He ventured a finger to the entrance, resting it over Harry's disappearing shaft before probing inside. Draco let out a deep groan around Ron's own penis, sucking particularly hard on it as a reward for the pleasure Ron was giving him.

Ron continued to kiss Harry as he probed further into the filled hole, graduating to two and then three fingers. When he felt there was room enough to try, he pulled away from Harry and pushed him backwards, causing him to slip out of Draco and collapse on his back. Draco sat up and climbed over Harry's lap without needing to be told, guiding Harry's cock back inside him without hesitation and sliding all the way down with a groan. Ron leant on the bed, kissing Draco as he positioned him so that Ron could reach his arsehole.

Ron looked seriously at him. "Are you ready?" What he really meant was 'are you sure?', but Draco must have understood because he nodded, eyes drifting down to watch as Ron slowly pushed inside him. It was a tight fit, but gradually, inch after inch, Ron pushed in beside Harry. It was indescribably tight and wet, almost like their first time, only the sensation was better because Harry was languidly thrusting upwards as he slid in. Draco called out as Ron's hips finally rested against his, his grey eyes closed tight. "Oh fuck, yes!"

"Like that, slag? You like being speared by two cocks at once? Is your greedy little hole finally satisfied, whore?" Harry growled, pulling his head back by his hair. Ron was too distracted in not coming to register what Harry was saying, let alone be shocked by it, but Draco was grinning. Harry let go of his hair and wrapped his forearm around Draco's neck instead, holding onto him to get leverage to meet Ron's thrusts with his own. The grin fell away from Draco's face, replaced by a look of pure ecstasy.

Ron took hold of Draco's hips and began thrusting hard, determined to keep that look on his lover's face. Draco began shaking, crying out as he started spasming in orgasm. The squeeze of his arse on their combined erections proved too much for Ron, who pulled out to shoot come all over Draco's chest to mix with Draco's own come. Harry continued to thrust up into Draco for another minute before coming inside his loose hole.

Ron fell backwards into the pillows, trying to catch his breath and calm down from one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt the bed shift, but kept his eyes closed.

Draco muttered, "Where's my wand?" The bed shifted again, and Ron felt Harry crawl up next to him and collapse half on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Draco disappearing into the bathroom on wobbly legs and turned to Harry.

"Was it worth it?" Harry asked, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

Ron raised an eyebrow and slid his arm around Harry's waist. "I didn't know you liked pulling hair so much," was all he could say.

Harry laughed and buried his face in Ron's chest. "I'm not normally that ruthless in bed. It's just… Draco, I guess. I don't know. We'll have to explore. Maybe it was just nervousness. I wanted it to be good, so you'll… you know… keep me." His cheek grew hot against Ron's skin.

Ron lifted his other hand to Harry's hair, pushing it back from his forehead and forcing eye contact. "Harry…"

"Please? I don't want to be alone, and all I can think about is being with the two of you."

"Ignore his protests. He's already on board," Draco said as he walked back into the room. "Merlin, I don't know how I'm walking right now. You two did a number on me." He crawled onto the bed and right onto Ron's chest, where he flopped down without much thought to Harry already being there.

"Are you all right? We didn't hurt you?" Ron asked, suddenly concerned. They could have torn him horribly. He pushed the hair from Draco's face, as he had done with Harry, and looked down at him in worry.

Draco smiled weakly and curled closer into him. "I feel wobbly and exhausted, like I've had phoenix flu, but in a really satisfying way. I feel wide open and empty, but I can still feel you both inside me. It's lovely." Harry leant forward and kissed his forehead. "You'll have to fuck each other for a bit, though. I think I'm out of commission for a few days."

Harry chuckled and looked up at Ron, eyes twinkling like he was Dumbledore. "I think we can handle that." Ron swallowed nervously, but nodded. He hadn't been on the receiving end for a while. Draco didn't enjoy being on top as much as he liked a cock up his arse, and he didn't make the same needy little noises that drove Ron wild, so they didn't do it often. He wondered what it would be like with Harry on top, while Draco watched, or maybe sucked Ron off at the same time. The thought sparked a flicker of excitement in his stomach and he smiled.

"And I want you to spank me tomorrow and call me a whore again. I liked that."

Harry chuckled again. "I can do that. Maybe with a paddle this time?"

"And my hands tied down."

"And Ron's cock down your dirty little throat?"

"Yes…" Draco hissed, squirming a bit in Ron's arms. Harry kissed him again, playfully this time, nipping at his lip. Draco leant up on an elbow to kiss Ron, as well. "And then you massage my sore bum afterwards with that lovely aloe oil and we could have a bath?" he whispered against Ron's lips.

"Whatever you want, love," Ron murmured back.

Draco kissed his chin before settling back against his chest. Harry twined his fingers through Draco's over Ron's heart and whispered more ideas for what they could do to each other. It wasn't long before they both drifted off. Ron stayed awake longer, looking down at the two of them and wondering how his life got so toppled over so unexpectedly. He had no idea how they were all three going to work together, or what they would tell the family—or the press for that matter—but looking at the two of them curled into him so securely, he found it difficult to care.


End file.
